


A Recipe For Disaster (SolAngelo)

by Purple_DeathDragon



Category: AU - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Devil, Emo, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, PercyJackson, Sarcasm, Sex, Swears/Cussing, Unholy Shit, Will solace/Nico diangelo - Freeform, angel - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mature content, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_DeathDragon/pseuds/Purple_DeathDragon
Summary: Broke college student Will Solace has lost his uncles to war, lost his mother, has a missing father and two younger siblings he needs to care for. On top of college, part time jobs and family, he’s exhausted. A trip to his grandmother’s cookbook and he summons the unknown.Demon Nico di Angelo was broken. So much despair had envelopped his life that he broke. Despite his actions and feelings his subordinates think him the perfect devil succeeding his father. But the death of his mother left him traumatized after being reborn as a demon after the war. During his misfortune, luck stumbles upon him in the form of a broke college student.
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Will Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayareum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayareum/gifts).



> I use heavy sarcasm in this. Some people might get triggered or offended by my writing. I implore y'all to not go ranting to me about this. I warned y'all and if you didn't bother to read this then it's your our damn fault lol
> 
> Happy reading people

A young blond man sat in the halls of his class, students of all heights, names and origins filled the class. Of all the students, he wasn’t popular nor was he of high standings. But he was bright, both in knowledge and in person. His hair was blond, the kind of blond that almost looked unnatural. It fitted his face perfectly if only he didn’t still have his bed hair, his sky blue eyes gave you the feeling of soaring in the sky if not for the dark bags under them, his tanned skin complexion made him look exotic to most eyes, but he was slouched and looked just about to keel over. He was tired, tired beyond compare. 

He had been in and out of his lectures for almost an entire week now. Today, it was about how to tell the difference between a severe cold and a flu. But he couldn't slack off. He didn't have the means to recover if he slacked off. He only had an old phone that served no other purpose than to record the teacher’s lectures and reevaluate them later on in case he missed anything. 

His teacher was old fashioned, meaning discipline, hard work and a brain with constant hunger for knowledge and questions. While he didn't want to pick favourites, he had to admit that the sleep deprived blond was a great student. He had a constant need and want for understanding. And while he knew of the circumstances for his actions, he still appreciated his efforts and how dedicated the exotic ball of tiredness was.

Will was tired and anxious, he kept checking the time, waiting for it to hit 4:10. The moment the bell rang he practically sprinted out of the class. Gathering the few notebooks and phone, he said goodbye to his teacher and disappeared. 

In the halls of his school, he dodged the many, many people leaving their own respective classrooms, nearly hitting at least five people.

When he saw the exit, he thought he was in heaven, but suddenly he tripped or rather, someone tripped him. He landed knees first then hands, most likely spraining one of them. Looking to his side he sees the schools primadonna, Remus Lorrison, asshole extraordinaire aka Little Bitch in Will’s mind. His dad was loaded, he owned one of the largest mine companies, producing necklaces, bracelets, rings, ect. All of that got to his head, now he thinks he's hot shit

“Hah! Tripped? Loser!” his voice was just as annoying as one might think. And somehow, he was passing his business courses with his small brain- no not even, brain cells- the fucking bitch.

He didn't have time for this, he needed to go pick up his siblings not deal with a fucking pea brain dumbass not even worth more than his jobs combined. Not even sparing him another glance, he stood and once again practically sprinted out the complex leaving a fuming dic- asshole- person. 

Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air that was non existent inside. It was heaven. Outside, the sun was shining like the sun, original Will, real original. But other than the sun, there were the trees that were a beautiful evergreen shade, the grass was an emerald green that almost shone like the precious rock, flowers decorated the outside world like cream on cake. God he was hungry. 

The blondie shook his head out of the clouds and yeeted to his siblings middle school to pick them up, obviously, he's not a pedophile you degenerates. He, unlike some people, had a purpose in life. He needed to take care of his family, his younger siblings, his only light. 

When he saw the complex he push a bit further and spotted two dirty blond spots standing near the entrance. He called out to them and gave them a big hug like he does every time he comes to pick them up. 

“Hey little angels, did you wait long?” his sky like eyes stared at them with such gentleness and warmth that it was motherly. He was not trans, he didn't have anything against the people, calm down.

There were two kids, a dark blond haired girl with mischievous blue eyes and white skin, her face decorated with brown freckles. Followed by a brown haired boy with the kindest and purest baby blues eyes ever, his skin was a light brown compared to his siblings. 

“Not too much. Miss Athena gave me a book to read while I was waiting.” a chipper more feisty voice replied.

“I was finishing the homework that Mister Jerome gave us.” a more quieter and softer voice said. 

“That's good, come on little munchkins, let's go to Dinah’s!” Will’s voice said, attempting to make his tired voice sound lighter. 

Both kids held the older ones hand and all three walked to the diner where Will worked. Though working a job was seen as something bad in his school, they acknowledged that Will could be allowed to as long as it doesn't hinder his studies and he would need a full report on his behaviour from both his professors and his managers.

“How was you day?” he asked trying to ease the tiny bit of tension that was beginning to appear. 

“Mine was fine, some bit-” the girls mouth was covered by the gaping boys small hand. “Kay! Don't be mean…” his quiet voice and shy demeanour caused him to be the prime victim to bullying, fucking little shits is what they were. 

The girl pushed his hand away “Come on Austin, I'm right! She was being rude and mean to you, she deserved whatever she gets.” she stood firm with her statement. 

Austin had, as mentioned before, darker skinned than his siblings. He also had a disgusting brown shade of dreadlocks compared to his sisters beautiful ginger hair that flowed in the wind like fire and his brothers gorgeous blond sun-like hair. 

The kids at his school weren't to fond of, certain types of people, people who didn't fit in with the program. So the siblings were a natural target for brats who thought they were tough shit. Kayla would get called a freak and harassed by the bitches of the school. Austin was labeled the best target practice for food and garbage. 

The siblings stuck together, but unfortunately, they weren't in the same class. The single digit age difference caused them to have separate classes. And even then, while Kayla had earned a certain amount of respect from her year, Austin was too kind to do anything. He was always hiding behind his sister. He was such a coward.

His sister had a big pride and an even bigger love for her family. She was his knight in shining hoodies. 

They started chatting about what they learned and such. Kayla obviously being the one to make comments with words that she shouldn't be fucking saying, letting go of Wills hand to make gestures to exaggerate followed a embarrassed Austin who buried his face in his brothers side and a slightly amused Will. Soon, they arrived in front of a small cafe called Hometown. The name was written in cursive, just enough so you could understand if you weren't an idiot. 

Will pushed the door open, the bell hanging above it rang. Signalling to the workers that company had arrived. And middle aged woman came from the back, she had charcoal black hair dyed with a bit of red and purple. She has had hazel brown eyes that welcomed you to make yourself at home. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite clients." her voice was kind but had a rough pitch to it. 

"Hi Dinah, is it alright if my siblings go upstairs with Granny Lola while I work?" Will asked in an almost begging tone.

Dinah, sensing a very tired Will which wasn't unusual, damn that boy needed sleep, happily agreed. 

"Of course they can! Granny Lola's been feeling kinda lonely too. I'm sure they'll keep her company, as long as they behave themselves."

"Thanks Dinah. Go on guys and remember good behaviour!"

He didn't even have time to finish since Kayla sprinted upstairs dragging a surprised and confused Austin with her. What followed was the sound of thunder raiding the floor above them.

"Sorry Dinah..." his voice trailed down, he rubbed his neck sheepishly while giving off an awkward laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Just get dressed and be on standby, it's almost opening time." Dinah was amused to say the least, the poor boy was tired. She had agreed to give him a place to sleep while housing his siblings as well in return for being a part-time worker. She was a tough cookie but she ain't no bitch, unlike some people at his school.

"Right" 

Will dragged his tired ass off to the back room where the staff had put their things. His locker had a lock on it that Dinah so graciously gave him. 

Opening it, he changed his outfit into what looked like the mix of a waiter and a butler. Fancy ass looking fucker he was, the suit actuated his features meaning his slim figure and ass. He had a nice ass.

He sighed, another day in this life. God he was tired. He loved his siblings to death and back. But Kayla was such a gremlin sometimes and Austin was too shy to do anything and stand up for himself so Kayla took that responsibility. The amount of stress he would have whenever the school asks for a meeting or when Kayla hits a kid was causing him to have grey hair. He wasn't even that old yet.

Just as he finished changing, another employee came in, it was someone from his school. Max or something, he had blue hair that was obviously dyed, he heard from rumours that Max was like a delinquent with a short temper. Apparently his dad was head commissioner of the police force, meaning he could practically get away with anything since he knew the loopholes. 

They stared into each other's eyes for awhile. God it was uncomfortable. Knocking them out of their daze was literally Dinah slamming the door open screaming "We opened, get your asses out here, Annabeth is already taking orders." 

"Right" Wills voice replied and walked out the door.

"..." Max, or whatever he was called, simply nodded and walked to his locker to change. 

When Will walked out he saw that orders had been taken and were being cooked and taken cared of by Annabeth. He walked past the counter and passed by her. 

He walked around her and began welcoming and taking orders from the tables. And so was the life of Will Solace, the broke and dead college student.


	2. Nico Di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broke college student Will Solace has lost his uncles to war, lost his mother, missing father and two younger siblings he needs to care for. On top of college, part time jobs and family, he’s exhausted. A trip to his grandmother’s cookbook and he summons   
> the unknown. 
> 
> Demon Nico di Angelo was broken. So much despair had envelopped his life that he broke. Despite his actions and feelings his subordinates think him the perfect devil succeeding his father. But the death of his mother left him traumatized after being reborn as a demon after the war. During his misfortune, luck stumbles upon him in the form of a broke college student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Imma put a warning here y'all. THIS CHAPTER GOT UNHOLY SHIT AND THINGS THAT MIGHT NOT BE MEANT FOR PRECIOUS CHILDREN! 
> 
> I warned y'all Good luck

Hell. Plain, same old same old Hell. What fucking more could you want as an explanation? Oh, hi welcome to the world where people come after they die and so they suffer more than you do in your life because we're shit like that? Well…. I mean you're not wrong.

If you could describe Hell in one word. It would be Hell. Like, it's questionable how the dead survive, most of them don't but yeah, but it's even more questionable how they locals live there. To be fair, they're devils and shit. Not to mention succubus, demons and a shit ton of explicit shit that can't be mentioned. And governing their crazy asses was fucking the king of all assholes, Satan Lucifer, exiled son of the lord and saviour God. Praise them. Now Lulu was a bitch, like really. He was a potential sadist with a kink for ALL the wrong things. He was ruthless and didn't give a shit about people. That might've been the reason he decided to take a poor ‘innocent’ kid that died and decided why the fuck not let's make him the next king.

That's how poor emo ass Nico Di Angelo found himself in Hell, conscious and training to be the next asshole ruler of Hell. Nico was dead, literally dead, but the dead on the inside kind of thing us living people feel when life turns to shit. Nico, this poor soul, got reborn as a demon because he was a ruthless soldier during the war. His killings ranged from the hundreds to the thousands. Also, he was like really antisocial, and somehow that made him the perfect leader?

He was just as confused as any living person. God was he tired. He doesn't even understand the physics of him being tired. He's dead, a demon and immortal. He could argue that it was his soul that was tired, but he's dead. Ain't got no argument against that. 

Anyways, he was tired. From training his soldiers for the upcoming war with the Angels they were about to have to killing/torturing the people being sent to Hell. Somehow, the soldiers found their pain funny. The creatures down here got some really fucked up kinks and minds. To be fair, they were demos and were essentially mindless beasts that craved for blood and destruction and chaos. 

Fuck! Back on track! Anyways, Nico was walking through his castles halls to go see his ‘father’ because he was summoned. He honestly couldn't give more fucks than he's getting, which is none. 

His skin was a deadly pale, any whiter and he would've been mistaken for a ghost. But what set him apart from the rest was his dark charcoal like hair barely reached his neck, it was really unruly, like immensely. His eyes made it seem like you were staring into a black hole, but they were dull, the kind of dull that not even a dead ‘person’ should have. A constant frown decorated his face like that one person who refuses to take down Christmas decoration and leaves it there for so long it's Christmas again. 

The black armour and gold outlines that he adorned from head to toe clanked as he walked down the gloomy and dimly light halls. His bloody red cape floated behind him. Guns in their holsters and a spear in his hand, all covered and stained in blood. Blood he had spilled, both willing and unwillingly. 

The cries of the people haunted him. Man, woman, young and old. He killed them all, ruthlessly, effortlessly and striking them down with no hesitation. All cursed him as they died. Perhaps this was his punishment? Being reborn as the definition of evil, he was so sure that once he died he would finally be able to repent for his crimes and sinful acts. But God had other plans, plans with the intent of making him suffer more. 

Finally arriving at the ‘throne room’, the guards announced his arrival and presence. God he hated the name. The immense doors opened and revealed a room that smelled disgusting. The room smelt of lust and reeked of sweat and sex. 

The ‘throne room’ wasn't what you would expect. It was just Lulu’s bedchamber where he would fuck his woman, leaving the magic, political and war shit to his kids. See, our good old bastard father had six sons and two daughters, him included. None biological cause even God forbid they create more monstrosities from this bastard. 

Inside was a man currently fucking the brains out of another succubus. What a shocker. Moans filled the room, the other seven occupants tried not to mind the obvious elephant in the room and like attempt to block out the #noshame sex fest that was happening like, right there on the bed. Some had a resting bitch face that you couldn't even see through, others were just annoyed, while the more…. tamed… ones were looking away using all their will to not puke. 

They were all standing in order, four in each side of the middle of the room. He quickly took his place beside one of his older ‘brothers’. There he stood and waited. And waited. And waited. 

Until, fucking finally, Lulu stopped his orgy fest and dismissed the succubus. He wore a bathrobe that bare even concealed anything, he sat on his bed and looked at his kids. His face turned to a shit smirk that Nico would've gladly punched long ago if not for that fact that he was, well FUCKING LUCIFER!

“Oh I'm sorry children, I didn't realize you were here. If I had known, I would've called you in later.” this bitch is lying, he would have gladly called them at the latest time possible and still make them wait. This fucker wouldn't know shame or privacy even if it was God coming to give him a beating, from which he might enjoy, kinky bastard.

“I wanted to discuss the arrangements being made, Nico, my darling successor, how are the soldiers doing?” his immense sugar coated words made him cringe on the inside. He was doing this on purpose. All of his siblings detested him because despite being the youngest he was made to be next in line. Also he was only a general, not the commander. 

“They are doing well my king, the gargoyles have been instructed to the front lines to act as defense. The fallen ones have been training with weapons as well as hand to hand combat.” his stiff voice filled the room. He closed his eyes as a matter of not showing them his annoyance. “They should be ready in less than two weeks-”

“Hah! Two weeks? That the best you can do? If they were my forces they would have already finished training.” the voice of his older brother spoke. He was his second oldest brother, Blaze. Blaze hated Nico with a passion, it was obvious, and Lulu loved to rile up that passion with his taunts. Mush like his name, Blaze was not a quiet person, he loved a good fight and the opportunity for a bit of bloodshed always persuaded him. His black hair was shaved on the side with a couple of bangs. His eyes were black with the exception of his blood red pupils. His skin was an eerily blue and he carried his sword around like a toy. 

Nico never made an effort to socialize with his siblings. Because he knew for a fact that Lucifer chose them to be his children for a purpose. And not because they were nice. All of Lucifer’s children came from a different period of time and a different world. They were all special in their own area of skill; magic, war or politics. They managed the faction underneath Lucifer’s rule. 

“Now now Blaze, don't criticize your brother. After all, I expect great things from him. Isn't that right? 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕 General Nico?” his face darkened as he looked down upon the boy. His eyes gleaming with mischief and anything but sincerity. Ah yes, this was the life he had grown accustomed to. This was his life, the sin he must pray the price for.


End file.
